Rosario Hellsing
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Tsukune Tempes son of Sir Integra and The No-Life king is sent to attend a school for yokai to better learn how to socialize. The Tempes curse soon takes hold though as Tsukune attracts a small harem and gains a fledgeling in the process. Rated for Lemons later on. Alucard/Integra/Seras/Rip van Winkle Tsukune/Moka/Mizore/Kuruma
1. Chapter 1

Rosario+Hellsing

In the name of God, all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen

Chapter 1 No life prince

||Hellsing Manor|| In a dark room within the sub-basement of the manor laid a coffin. Red drapes and tapestries hung across the far walls of the massive room. A single high backed throne sat at the end of a blood red carpet on which a figure sat. He had spiked and messy black hair, a simple white shirt and piercing red eyes, a pair of white gloves engraved with seals covered his hands as he sat there reading a book. He sighed in boredom. He had been homeschooled by his father, Alucard Tempes and his mother Sir Integra Hellsing-Tempes since he was four and now he was fifteen and about to go to Highschool at Yokai Academy. He'd never interacted with others his age, Seras being the closest at 75 years old, Alucard was born before Christ (who Alucard was adamant was just an upstart magician), his mum was in her early hundreds and Pip, well pip was 82, or would of been had he been physical, he wasn't too sure how firmilulars worked in those regards.

He rarely agreed with his father on things. Alucard loved pranks, he loved reading. Alucard was a blood thirsty nutjob, he just loved to fight. He didn't care what Seras said, there WAS a difference. However one thing they both did agree on asides that Seras and Integra shouldn't be allowed to cook and that was boredom sucked majorly. Although he didn't care what Rip said, he refused to believe he'd have a harem like his father.

His father due to how his curse worked had to always marry at least three brides. This time it was Seras, his mother by birth Integra Hellsing and Rip van Winkle who through sever shock therapy was cured of most of her psychotic tendencies.

"Hey tsukune, wanna see a dead body?" A sinister female voice cackled.

He groaned and put his book down to see an Asian girl with long hair to her waist and red eyes, a six eyed hound by her side and a feral smile on her face.

"Dad, why are you being girlycard?" He groaned.

Alucard growled at the horrid nickname he got from Walter. "You mothers all decided it was male bonding time, I changed to this to try and get out of it but they made me anyway. ME! The no life king! And they MADE ME act...fatherly." He shuddered.

Tsukune cracked a grin. This was how his father showed he cared oddly enough, he knew that his moms couldn't actually force Alucard to do anything really and the man was too proud to take being proud seriously.

"They offered to let Seras cook, didn't they?" He asked. Alucard nodded and shuddered before resuming his normal appearance.

His father was rather foreboading to many. He was tall, almost 7ft tall. He had red eyes, black spiked hair like his own and he wore a blood colored trenchcoat "cus it looks cool" or as anyone else would tell you, "so be doesn't have to wash it as often"

"Yes and please don't tell her I'm afraid." Alucard muttered. "Well, I'm bored. Wanna annoy someone?"

"We're not prank calling trump." Tsukune stated bluntly. "Last time you did he threatened to make that damned wall."

"Come along, I have an idea!" Alucard grinned like a mad man as he dragged Tsukune off by his wrist.

||cheddar ||

Tsukune groaned at his father as they stood in front of a sign labeled, "Welcome to Cheddar". His father was always the reminiscent type. Last week for instance they went to a museum and he wouldn't shut up about the old days when one would use a sword to solve problems and mead was actually good instead of the piss it was today.

Cheddar had recovered from the ghoul and vampire attack almost ten years ago and was a small town instead of a village now. Looking around Issei did notice a lot of holy objects nailed to doors and a siren system installed along the streets. Vampires and ghouls had been common knowledge since the battle of London a year before he was born and many had become overly skittish at the mere mention, just the other week a lady in India was killed because her neighbor claimed she was a vampire.

"Ahh, cheddar, where I first met your mother Police Girl." Alucard sighed in contempt as they stolled in the light of the setting sun. "The moon, the stars, the blood and the dog. Ahh, good times."

"Dad, you're creeping people out." Issei sighed as his father walked along at the same angel as his shadow, roughly tilted to the left by 20-40° and slightly leant back.

"Then that makes them dogs." Alucard frowned in what one could only guess was a mix of disgust and pity. They soon arrived at the abandoned church. The doors were still riddled with bullet holes from years before and dust and plant life covered it all. Alucard sighed softly as he walked into the building, his footsteps echoing as his son followed a few paces behind. A pile of ash still sat below the cross and a few stray bullet shells and jackets scattered the floor. He stopped and looked out a broken window just as the sun disappeared over the horizon, coating the village in night.

"Son." Alucard spoke, gaining Tsukune's attention in shock at how soft his father's voice was as he pulled out a small box from his cloak and handed it to him. "It was a difficult decision to make but your mothers and I agree that you'd need the Cromwell seel to help keep your powers in check at that school."

Tsukune's eyes went wide as he opened the box to reveal a pair of white gloves much like the ones his father wears, the only difference was that a cross shape was stitched into the palm of the hand along with the phrase: "The bird of Hermes is my Father, locking myself away to keep you sane." He smiled softly at that before giving his father a brief hug. Alucard was shocked but patted Tsukune on the back fondly before pulling away. "Thanks dad." Tsukune smiled faintly as he donned the gloves, feeling his powers lowered enough that he'd pass as a human as per the School's rules.

"You're welcome. Show those dogs who's boss son." Alucard grinned proudly.

||the next day, Yokai Academy||

The Forrest was dead, graves littered the area, the sea was as red as blood and the sky was sunless. Tsukune didn't mind. It was comfortable, not too bright, not too hot, not too cold, not raining. It was suddenly interrupted by a bike to the back.

"Oof!"

"Hnn."

"Eh? KYAAA!" Tsukune cried in shock as he pulled his hand off the breast of the pink haired girl below him. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Sorry, I'm anemic and couldn't see where I was going." The girl replied looking worried. "Anyway, I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you."

"Tsukune Tempes, nice to meet you also Moka." Tsukune smiled calmly albeit slightly nervously. He had never interacted with others his age.

"Hey Tsukune, you don't hate vampires do you?" Moka asked, fidgeting slightly, she was clearly nervous.

"Why would I? I'm a vampire myself, son of Dracula and Sir Integra Hellsing at your service." Tsukune bowed politely.

"D-Dracula?" Moka squeaked in fright.

"I'm not a monster." Tsukune put bluntly. "I haven't even fed directly on anyone yet, only transfusion packs."

"R-really? Me too." Moka uttered in embarrassment as she poked her fingers together. "Tsukune, w-would you like to be friends?"

"Really?!" Tsukune asked excitedly as a large grin split his face. "Of course! I've never had a friend before! Oh crud! We're going to be late for class!" He gasped.

"We'd better hurry then!" Moka cried as she sprinted down the path, her broken bike dragged behind her as dust was kicked up. Tsukune following shortly behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario+Hellsing

In the name of God, all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen

Chapter 2: Orcs are less than dogs

In their rush to class Tsukune and Moka were seperated in the crowds of students moving through the halls to their destinations. Tsukune knew as a vampire, Moka could probably handle herself, if not. She was less than dog food. Or should be be worried? He wasn't sure, never having a friend before and only those damned soap operas his mothers liked so damned much as an example.

Upon arriving at his homeroom denoted by his schedule and the B-1 on the door he flinched in disgust. That smell was worse then his mother's cooking! It was horrid, disgusting it was...it was, an Orc. Vile beasts lower than dog food, possibly lower than dog shit if he were to guess. Most were mindless morons who just raped ate and shat people, not always in that order either. This one didn't look much different. Piercings, thugish and licking a pencil in a rather perverse way. He sighed audibly, why did it have to be in the one place he couldn't hide the body that he found him?

"Meow? Mister Tempes-kun? Good. Sit by the window." The ditzy teacher smiled, crossing his name off the board, only two were left. Shirayuki Mozore and Akashiya Moka. He stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow for a few moments before sitting. Down, absently congering up a few extra eyes in his shadow to keep a eye on things behind him. Two empty desks. The bell rang.

"Good morning class! My name is shizuka nekonome!" The ditzy neko at the front of the class said cheerfully.

"Welcome to yokai Academy, a place for all monsters to learn how to get along and live undetected in the human world."

"Why bother? I say we rape all the cute ones and eat the rest." The orc scoffed.

"Shut up." Tsukune interrupted whatever Nekonome was about to say. "You are pathetic. Not even above dog shit if that is what you believe, a disgrace to the supernatural in general and not even worthy of you life."

"What's it to ya?! Human-lover!" The orc snarled.

"Mr. Sizou-!" Was as far as nekonome got before the orc was pinned to the wall and heavily bleeding. Many were shocked, Tsukune was fucking fast.

"That is your only warning dog shit." Tsukune growled. "You are spared as this is a school and one warning was the best Mikogami could bargain for, this is yours. Don't make yourself regret it." With that said orc soiled himself and passed out under the aura Tsukune was releasing. "Couldn't even handle a passive restrained aura. Pathetic." Never mind the fact all but two in the class were shaking with fear or about to pass out. Those two were Shuzuka Nekonome and Karuma Kuruno. The teacher sweat dropped while the bluenette was leering at him in the same way Rip van Winkle would a new gun.

"Sorry I'm late." Moka burst through the door, panting slightly, obviously a habit picked up from hiding in human society as she was obviously fit. "I'm Moka Akashiya, pleasure to meet you all. Eh? TSUKUNE!" And que the glomping. "I can't believe were in the same class together!"

"Good for you Moka-chan." Tsukune gave a faint smile, patting the excited vampire on her head, much his father does to Seras. The class was speechless. Here was a guy who could give sizou a smack down in less than a second with ruthless efficiency yet here he was getting a hug from a rather attractive young woman who he patted on the head fondly.

"Take a seat please." Nekonome intoned, adjusting her glasses slightly. When they did so she continued, "now as you all know, this is a school for monsters, by monsters and is to help human and yokai live in harmony." She smiled as she drew a world with stick figures holding hands on it on the board. "Please do try to keep human form though, it'll serve you well in life."

After class ended it was recess so Tsukune and Moka decided to hang out on the roof of the school.

"So, what's it like?" Tsukune asked.

"Huh?" Was his reply as Moka looked perplexed at him.

"Tomato juice." Tsukune chuckled lightly at her expression.

"Oh, it's nice, staves off the thirst really." Moka replied with a small smile as she took a sip from her can of tomato juice. "Do, do you like humans?"

"Some of them. My mothers Integra and Seras were once human." Tsukune explained with a slight shrug. "We work and live with humans to, the only one I don't like is Johoba Jenkins, he's a bit weird with his cleaning ocd"

"I hate humans, I've had to move dozens of times because they've tried to kill me." Moka stated softly. "I only wanted a friend yet all they do is kill."

"Then they are dogs." Tsukune stated bluntly. He had the lowest opinion of those who harm the innocent, especially when they harm children."If they wished to harm you without even an attempt to get to know you, that is all they are."

Moka gave a small nod as they looked out over the school grounds. Students were hanging out in groups by each tree and tsukune swore he smelt werewolf there too. "What's your family like?" Moka asked.

"My father, Alucard, Dracula, Vlad, whatever he wants to go by is well, let's say legends are true." Moka shuddered. "My mother by birth, Integra is strict by fair, mother Seras is bubly and fun, she always knows how to make me smile, then there's mother Rip van Winkle she's insane, literally. She's a gun but with an obsession with hunting but, she's one of the kindest people I know. How about your family?"

"I've got three sisters. Kuhala, Kokoa and her. I don't have want to talk about her. My father's strict and snobby as is my step mum, Kuhala is like a 6 year old and Kokoa's violent and mean. I never knew my real mum, I don't even know why she's gone" Moka replied softly.

Tsukune didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.


End file.
